


The Thought That Counts

by Cedes221B



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, geordi and data are made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedes221B/pseuds/Cedes221B
Summary: Geordi, the engineer of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D, is stood up on a date. His friend, Data, keeps him company.





	The Thought That Counts

The sky was an endless navy blue. Puffs of white fluffy clouds dotted it here and there as well as a sun that reflected off the rippling ocean below. A small red and white fishing boat rocked along the choppy water, waves lapping against its sides. Lounging on its deck in an orange checkered lounge chair was none other than the U.S.S Enterprise-D's most valued engineer. Geordi LaForge sipped at a glass of pink lemonade before setting it to rest on the small wooden side table at his right. Tonight he favored a pair of dark denim jeans and a tan cardigan with black buttons strewn down the front instead of his usual uniform. All were fastened but the top two, leaving a comfortable amount of neck room but not too much as to not let a slip of the cool evening breeze through.  
Even though Geordi could not admire the blueness of the sky without seeing the rainbow of ultraviolet rays he called vision, he still could appreciate the shape of the clouds and the peacefulness that was brought at the sight of a flock of seagulls that passed by. He basked in the feeling of the warm sun, almost falling asleep to the sound of the crashing waves.  
An electronic beep sounded as a metal hexagon shaped door appeared out of thin air. The engineer sat up in anticipation before slouching back into his chair once he noticed it was only Data.  
"Is my presence not welcome, Geordi?" The android asked, noticing his friend's change in body language.  
"No, no Data," he sighed. "I was just expecting someone else, that's all."  
Data could not see Geordi's eyes but could associate the other features of his face with what humans would call disappointment.  
"Ah, I see. This was the night of your date with the new engineering ensign."  
Geordi's lips carved a thin smile. "Yeah. She was supposed to show up an hour ago."  
Data walked to the lime green chair that was adjacent to Geordi's and stiffly sat down. He peered at Geordi for a moment before cocking his head in a way that usually meant he was about to spout some importance.  
"I could keep you company if you would like."  
"Nah, it's okay, Data. I wouldn't wanna bore you. I'm sure you have other important things to do than help me cope with a simple rejection."  
The android raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I spend most of my time with you, Geordi. If I were capable of feeling boredom, I highly doubt you would be the one to cause it."  
"Thanks, Data." Geordi let out a dazzling smile, and without thinking, Data set it in his memory banks as a high priority. "You know, for someone incapable of feelings, you sure know how to help people that are."  
The andriod lipped an artificial smile, and somehow, though seemingly impossible, Geordi's in turn got even wider.  
"But still," the engineer spoke. "The ensign and I were supposed to watch a sunset together. It seems pointless now since I can't even see them in the first place."  
Data read Geordi's face as sad. "In most of my learnings as I am coming closer to humanity, I have read that it is not always the action, per se, that is important, but rather," Data's head ticks in a way that indicates he was trying out a new human colloquialism that he had learned, "the thought that counts."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Geordi said. He grabbed his glass for another drink, the condensation leaving a wet ring on the table.  
"And I would like nothing better than to share "the thought that counts" with you, Geordi."  
The engineer had been placing the glass back in its rightful place, but now it hung loosely in the air, Geordi's arm frozen in place.  
"Data, I-I...Thank you."  
Data wrapped his pale hand around the suspending glass, his fingers brushing his friend's and sending a jolt up Geordi's arm, and set it down. Geordi cleared his throat awkwardly and buried his eyes into the faded deck.  
The holodeck sun was now low to the ground, mere inches from brushing the ocean. The sky went from blue to rich peach and fushia. Data peered at the swirl of colors with a bustling fascination that could only come from a being like him. His sensory inputs were overloading with the sight, but he suddenly remembered Geordi and he glanced over.  
The darker man was staring at the sinking ball of gas, but from his expression, his visor felt like a burden more so now than ever. Data ticked his head before reaching out his arm and lacing his hand with Geordi's that was laying on the arm rest of his chair. The engineer jolted in surprise, but did not let go.  
"Data, w-what in the world are you doing?" Geordi's voice was shaky.  
"I am attempting to include you into the moment," Data replied as if it was the most logical thing to do and not something that was melting the other man's insides.  
"A-And this," Geordi gestured to their intertwined hands," was the only way you thought you could?"  
Data's yellow eyes peered owlishly down at their hands before flicking back up to Geordi's face. His skin was bathed in the glow of the setting sun and the android found that much more interesting than the colorful sky.  
"I admit there were other options, but none seemed as...appealing as this."  
Geordi's cheeks grew warm, the rosy color contrasting with his dark skin.  
"Data-"  
"I do not know how to tell you this, Geordi, for I do not understand it myself, but I have often found myself wondering how your hand would feel in mine."  
Geordi flushed darker. "Y-Yeah? And how is it?"  
Data tilted his head once again. "Significantly more pleasing than I initially suspected."  
The sun had completed departed, now only barely lighting up the sky. Geordi let out a light laugh.  
"I have also, no matter how many times I have tried to dismiss it from my memory banks, been interested in how my artificial lips would fit against your much more human ones."  
Geordi stood from his chair, placed himself in front of his friend, and discarded his visor onto the table. "Oh, Data, how I have longed for you to say that."  
He leaned down and pressed their mouths together. Data's lips were the softest things he had ever felt and Geordi gasped lightly. It wasn't the smoothest kiss with both being inexperienced, but Geordi placed his hand along the android's jaw and tangled the other in his neatly slicked back hair, leading them along slowly and oh so softly. Data's hands moved tentatively to Geordi's waist and eventually tugged him down into his lap. Their tongues danced together and the engineer pressed his body flush against the android, Data emitting what Geordi suspected was his equivalent to a moan. Geordi didn't understand why Data only ever wore his Starfleet issued uniform, but for now could care less as his hands twisted into the fabric and pulled them even closer together. A kiss had never left Geordi feeling so complete. Though, sooner than he wanted, Geordi was in desperate need of oxygen and they reluctantly detached their lips.  
The sky was now pitch black and tiny stars covered the inky canvas. A cresent moon hung low. Both men's chests heaved quickly now, Data's due to his programming, and Geordi's breaths curled into the air as fog.  
Data was the first to break the silence that had loomed over them. "I am sorry if that kiss was inadequate. I have only ever kissed someone a few times."  
Geordi could not help it. He laughed. "Data, are you kidding me? That was more than adequate. It was fantastic!"  
"I also found our lips to fit together quite well."  
Geordi's hands rested on the curves of the android's shoulders, their faces still incredibly close. They sat there awhile, only Data knowing precisely how long, reveling in the company that just the two of them could bring. Geordi found that his hands could not stop tracing along pale skin and Data likewise could not stop his eyes from cataloging Geordi's face.  
"Geordi?"  
"Yes, Data?"  
"I can accurately assume that these thoughts will be the most important ones to count."  
Geordi smiled, moonlight glinting off each tooth. "Yeah, I can accurately agree."


End file.
